Callamitous Collection
by CocoaSamurai45
Summary: Drabbles devoted to Samurai Champloo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo.

Summary: Sake makes him forget for a few seconds.

**

* * *

****If Forgetting is the Buzz, Remembering Must be the Hangover**

* * *

He was right of course. The universe must have had a reason for throwing them together. But what reason was there to throw them together again? Like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz Fuu had found that what she had been looking for so long was really inside her all along.

Jin had found a reason to fight. For so long fighting only for himself and- more often than not- with himself he knew now that he wanted something more.

Mugen of course found...what the heck was he looking for anyway? Mugen is just selfish. Well, I guess Mugen found friendship and some form of closure as well.

"Hey, asshole, get outta my way!" Life didn't stop just because they weren't together anymore.

He was limbs flying and crazed laughter. He was running like he was being paid for it. In a way he was. Apparently this guy he'd been chasing was the son of some rich guy that owed some other rich guy money. Catching the rich guy's son and maybe even torturing him a little would make the other rich guy really happy. And the rich guy being happy meant Mugen would get enough money to buy any girl he wanted...and a shitload of sake.

Maybe even enough sake to make him forget for a few seconds. Sunflower samurai. A bright smile. He throws the sake back and asks for another.

Some accuse him of being simpleminded. He thinks of it as being efficient.

Mugen's idea of closure.

* * *

Please review if you would like me to continue. Reviews are like Antonio Banderas in his birthday suit standing in my room. 


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sometimes people exceed your expectations.

* * *

It wasn't what she thought it would be. He was hot and slick and musky. All heat and desperation. His hard body and calloused hands against her. Mugen had made her feel dirty. Dirty and wanted.

Roving sweat slick limbs and a tangle of tongues. Tasting alcohol and salt.

She'd expected it to be passionate; Mugen knew no other way to be. She'd expected it to be dirty, and passionate, and rough. What she hadn't expected was that after it was over Mugen would look at her that way. Mouth soft and eyes so gentle that it made her heart hurt.

Mugen was harsh, crass, and unforgivably rude. And Mugen was not soft. Mugen's eyes glittered with bloodlust and challenge. Mugen's eyes were not gentle. But she'd his face. Felt his lips on her lips, his tongue on her tongue, felt it when his eyelashes brushed her cheeks.

And in the morning when she awoke and saw him lying beside her, arms and legs hugged close and looking so vulnerable, she felt it then too.

* * *

Please review if you would like me to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The Lie of the Beholder

* * *

Jin was a good liar. With cold eyes and frowning lips barely affected with emotion he would make the ultimate poker player.

But he **hated** lying.

Lying was for people without a sense of honor or pride. _Mugen_, Jin's mind supplied.

Then there was Fuu who told them only what they needed to know, her forehead puckered and eyes fixed on some point below the horizon.

But she wasn't like Mugen.

Or perhaps that was the biggest lie of all. And in this one case Jin didn't mind lying.

* * *

A/N: Probably not as good as my last two, but I wanted to do something with Jin. Thanks for all the support! 


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Little things slip by unseen. Two pairs of eyes flicker in the firelight.

* * *

If there was one thing Jin could not stand it was stupidity.

But the really sad part, the really really honest-to-god sad part... was that he was the one being stupid.

Most unforgivable.

And the most unforgivable sad part was that it was because of her. All her fault that he was in this horrible state of unforgivable stupidity.

Mugen jerked upright as he heard Jin curse beside him. His eyes scanned the dark woods around them, saw nothing, twitched and glanced at Jin.

"What's your problem?" Mugen saw Jin shift in surprise and frowned. What was the damn samurai thinking about so hard that he'd been surprised by _Mugen_? In the dim firelight Mugen saw Jin's expression change from surprise to the blank slate Mugen was so used to seeing.

"Nothing. Go to sleep." Mugen scowled and averted his eyes. Almost instantly his eyes settled on Fuu's slight form. She slept on her side facing away from the small fire and toward the woods. And she was snoring. Mugen suppressed a smile. The firelight made her skin look orange and soft.

Hurriedly he looked away. Jin was watching the fire, his glasses reflecting the flames and the darkness around them. For just a second Mugen thought he saw the normally stoic features soften.

It must have been a trick of the light or something for a second later Jin was again staring expressionlessly into the fire.

Fuu shifted in her sleep and two pairs of eyes moved in the firelight.

* * *

A/N

Sorry I took so LOOOOOOOOONG to post a new chapter. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Routine, Get off my Back **

Standard Disclaimer applies.

A/N: Yeah, I waited long enough, huh?

* * *

It's not so bad even though…

Mugen hadn't known really what to expect. Nothing he'd ever done had really come…close.

Jin had known what to expect. Nothing he'd ever done had really come close to this though.

So it's kind of interesting…

That Mugen sort of wants more …

And that Jin maybe wants more too.

So it was really kind of spectacular, like water after walking through a desert for a couple of weeks or a big ass banquet of food when you've been eating crumbs for two weeks.

Mugen wouldn't admit it. His body spoke for itself- in moans gasps and heated thrusts- but those lips, those lips weren't forming any kind of compliment, sexual prowess and multiple orgasms be damned.

Jin, in typical stoic samurai fashion refused to speak about it and on occasion found women and slept with them just to prove how capable of finding another partner he was.

Jin's body spoke for itself: in bitten off moans and frenzied thrusts and slick kisses that never quite landed on Mugen's lips. But those lips, those lips would never say a word of praise. He told himself it would only serve to feed Mugen's already full-to-bursting ego if he did so, but the real reason was that really it didn't need saying.

Mugen was just convenient. Fuu was far too young and Mugen was more than willing to experiment. Really Mugen was the only logical choice. Jin was all about logic. And also it really was a good way to release stress and anger.

Mugen, in typical Mugen fashion did the same but also openly smacked Jin on the ass and leg just to hear him utter a very un-samurai-like squeak. Jin was convenient (and damned amusing when he wasn't being all philosophical and freaking uptight) and since Fuu was just a flat-chested girl, it all fell to Jin. And also it was a really good way to get some action. And burn off calories.

So, really, it was about convenience and fucking just to fuck.

Sometimes it got cold at night. Sometimes Jin would stay, pressed into Mugen's side, not really pressed but more like…well, just there. Jin lay on his back and Mugen lay on his and they stared at the sky until one of them got tired and nodded off or wandered back to his respective sleeping area. Often it was Mugen, satiated and warm who fell asleep, but sometimes when their lovemaking was hard and intense they fell asleep in the same area, not necessarily touching and not-in-a-million-years cuddling, just sort of laying and sleeping and a little warmer than they would be without the body of another next to them.

Then, in the morning, grunting and groaning and name calling just to get a rise out of each other or their sensitive female companion.

It was routine, fell in often and a lot and fell out when it wasn't necessary or desired.

It was logical; it was nothing more and nothing less than that. Just fucking, just getting their rocks off because they could.

It could never be more.

They would never admit it.

**End-ish**


End file.
